button_shy_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules: Chain Mail Characters
Each character in Chain Mail will play differently than every other character. Many actions and icons are shared, but how they obtain those actions will be unique. Actions There are two types of actions, Battle and Adventure. Battle actions are only beneficial if preparing for battle or while in battle (and the acting character is in the battle or flank row). Adventure actions can be used outside of battle, or while in battle but outside of the battle row. A further distinction of Adventure actions is that some are active (happen instantaneously) or passive (happen outside of the character's turn). 'Battle Icons' During battle, if a character is on the battle row and their action cube lands on a Battle action, that allows them to take an immediate action against the current Monster. When characters are outside of battle, landing the action cube on a Battle action gives no immediate benefit, but prepares the character for possible battle on the following turn if they encounter a monster, assuming that character will be within the appropriate proximity of the monster (considering melee or ranged attack action). List of Battle Icons *'Melee 1' - Roll 1 die to attack an adjacent space. Deals 1 damage if successful. *'Melee 2' - Roll 1 die to attack an adjacent space. Deals 2 damage if successful. *'Melee 3' - Roll 1 die to attack an adjacent space. Deals 3 damage if successful. *'Dual Melee 1' - Roll 2 dice to attack an adjacent space. Deals 1 damage for each success. *'Range 1' - Roll 1 die to attack anywhere in the battle row. Character must be in the Battle row. Deals 1 damage if successful. *'Bear Call' - Roll 3 dice to attack an adjacent space. Deals 1 damage for each success. *'Hide' - Move directly to the hide area while in battle. Character must be in the appropriate column. 'Adventure Icons' When characters are adventuring, landing on an Adventure action will provide the character with actions, health, or resources. When characters are in battle, landing on an Adventure action will provide no benefit, unless the character is in a row that allows for Adventure actions (Hide, Prep, Flank, or Taunt). List of Adventure Icons *'Heal' - Add 1 Heart to yourself *'Rest' - Remove one status effect from yourself *'Search' - Roll 2 dice and compare the result against the Treasure and Quest Cards. If the result matches multiple options, you may choose which to take. *'Search 2' - Search twice. (Search once, resolve, then search again.) *'Gain Money' - Gain 1 Money *'Gain Food' - Gain 1 Food 'Passive Icons' In addition to the Active icons listed above, there are a number of passive icons that your characters will encounter. While none of these provide immediate benefits, each will provide a passive benefit that may help the party or provide a benefit to the acting character's damage or defense. List of Passive Icons *'Extra Damage' - Each successful attack deals additional damage, as noted on the icon. *'Backstab' - When entering battle, a character on this icon will deal one immediate damage to the monster. *'Curse' - If the character is hit by an attack, the damage is dealt to the monster instead. *'Defense' - If hit by an attack, reduce the damage taken by the amount noted on the icon. *'Pick Lock' - Allows the party to move through a wall during the next movement step. *'Disarm Trap' - Negates the effect of a trap. *'Fly' - Allows the party to move one additional space during the next movement step. Add a die when rolling for trouble. Unique Icons Some icons are unique to specific characters, and have rules and effects that don't fit neatly in the other categories. List of Unique Icons *'Bless' - (Adventure/Passive) Grants a single re-roll to another character before the Cleric's next turn. Usable only once. Rotate cube 45º after the re-roll to remind you that the ability has been used. *'Rally' - (Adventure/Passive) Grants another character the ability to take another action before the Cleric's next turn. Usable only once. Rotate cube 45º after the extra action to remind you that the ability has been used. *'Bear Attack' - (Ranger only, Battle/Preppable) Attack with three dice. On damage for each hit. *'Dog' - (Shepherd) See Shepherd's description. Generally allows use of dog cube on the map or in battle. *'Ghost Hand' - (Wizard) Move another Hero's cubes follow that Character's Cube movement rules. You may activate the resulting icons, following all normal rules for that action. Note: The player who controls the hero you target must agree. *'Teleport' - (Wizard) Change the order/location of Character cards on the table OR Character cubes (row and/or column) in the Battle Line. Note: When changing positions in the battle line, the characters may be placed in any row of the chosen column, and unlike normal battle movement, this only takes up the Wizard's turn Cube Removal Actions for some characters may also include a cube removal icon. If that icon is present, you must immediately remove the cube in that location once the action has been used and place it off the card. At the beginning of the next turn, place the removed cube back on the designated starting space for that cube. Note: If a character ever must move a cube on its character card and it cannot, then you can spend a turn to remove a cube. The next turn the cube will return to its starting spot. Argos The Cleric "A Cleric is a beacon in the darkness." Background Argos is the faithful servane of a Goddess of Healing who rewards his devotion with healing magics. Coupled with his stalwart derterminiation, Argos proves a mighty companion in battl. He is a rock against the wind, sturdy and strong. Attributes The cleric has two sections of cubes. The top defines which characters he may affect and the bottom sets his available actions. Cube Movement On his turn, the Cleric must move 1 cube. He may move either the range cube, or the action cube. Range Cube Movement : The Range Cube can be moved one space on a turn, from Near to Any, or from Any to All. Once an effect of an action that uses the "Any" or "All" range is completed, the Range cube is removed, to return to the "Near" space at the beginning of the next turn. :* Near - The Cleric can use his actions (Bless, Rally, Rest, and Heal) to affect either himself or the character cards positioned next to his character card on the table. :* Any - The Cleric can direct his actions to affect any of the other characters in the party. Requires cube removal, even if the affected character is adjacent to the Cleric's card. :* All - The cleric can direct his actions to affect all other characters. Requires cube removal. ''Action Cube Movement'' : The bottom action grid represents the rigid order and formation that Clerics adhere too. The cube begins in the bottom row, and on the Cleric's turn, may be moved to any other space in that row. Additionally, if the turn begins with the cube in a space with an arrow pointing up, you may instead move up to that space in the next row. Special Attributes The Cleric also receives +1 re-roll vs Undead monsters Faylyn The Ranger "You'll never know from where a Ranger hunts you." Background Faylyn has never faced a foe she couldn't handle from a distance with her elvish bow. Splitting hairs at fifty paces, disappearing into the fog without a trace, and calling upon the beasts of the wild are her specialties. Attributes The ranger has two sections of cubes. The the top right represents her current training focus and the bottom Mill is made up of her available actions. Cube Movement On her turn, the Ranger's cubes must move 1 or 2 spaces total. This may be done by moving the training cube, the Mill cube, or both. The green training icons on the Mill track cannot be used unless the Ranger is actively focused on that ability in the training track above. ''The Training Cube'' : Moving along the training track is done vertically, up or down (you cannot wrap around from the top space to the bottom, or vice-versa). :*Search 2 - Allows the Ranger to search, recieve the results, then immediately search and receive results a second time. :*Aim - Allows the use of a ranged attack. :*Dual Wield - Allows the use of a Dual Melee attack. :*Call - Allows the use of the Bear Attack. Roll 3 dice to attack an adjacent space. Deals 1 damage for each success. ''The Mill Cube'' : The Mill goes clockwise starting in the top left. If you land on a green action that is not being actively trained, no part of the action can be taken. Special Attributes The Ranger also receives +1 re-roll vs Darkling monsters Jix The Witch "Don't cross a Witch or you'll catch a nasty hex!" Background Jix comes from a long line of witches, each strnger than the last. She knows potions in and out, mixing them to beweitch and befuddle. She can hex, imbue, and enchant with her elixirs. She can also back a traditional gnomish Pigeon Pot Pie. Attributes The Witch has one section of cubes in the top right, showing the ingredients that she is currently mixing up. In the bottom, it shows the spells based on her ingredient combinations. Samear The Thief "Thieves' weapons are as unseen as their intentions." Background Samear's time in the alleys of Earthshine taught him how to survive. He became a master of sneaking, stealing, and lockpicking. A skulker in the shadows, he is the shiver up your spine and the chuckle in the dark as your purse goes missing. Attributes The Thief has two sections of cubes. The top right determines his Direction of cube movement, and the bottom Hexagon consists of his available actions. Celynia The Shepherd "The connection between Shepherd and dog is uncanny." Background Celynia has felt like one of the pack. From an early age she had a special connection with her canine comrades and in time she found herself preferring dogs to anyone else. When you mess with Celynia, you mess with her pack. Attributes The Shepherd has a natural instinct for direction. So much that she specializes in different actions depending on the direction that the party is moving. She also has a trusty dog that will scout for her, finding monsters, traps, and even joining battle. Cube Movement During the Stay or Move phase of the turn, if the party moves, the Shepherd will shift her action cube from its current action to the direction space (non-action space) that the party moved. North (straight up), South (straight down), East (either of the hexes to the right), or West (either of the hexes to the left). The cube will reset even if party moves in the same direction twice in a row. Only if the party stays on the same hex will the cube remain on the current action space. Note: This means the Shepherd can only prep a quick attack if the party does not move hexes (the only way her action cube does not reset). In rare cases the cube could still be in the center square when it's the Shepherd's turn to take actions (due to not moving on the first turn or after cube removal) then, on her turn, the Shepherd can move her cube to any direction space. Once in a direction space, the Shepherd may take any of the actions in that area. When taking a subsequent action in the same area, she must move to any other one in that area. Note: She must always move her action cube during her turn. Dog When moving to a dog space in her action area, she may choose to activate the dog. The dog is used for 3 things: 1. Check for Monster and Traps - Move the dog from its spot on the card, or from its hex on the map into a hex that is adjacent to the party. Then roll for trouble. If a trap occurs, the Shepherd must take the result. If a battle were to occur, place a monster cube on that location to show the space will eventually result in a battle. If no battle were to occure, leave the dog in that space to show it is safe. You will not need to roll for trouble when the party moves into that space. If you ever have to (or choose to) remove the dog from a location, then you would have to also remove a monster token that is in that space. The information gained by the dog is no longer available. 2. Pick Locks - When the dog is in a hex and checking for monsters and traps, it will also disable any locked walls connected to that hex, allowing the party to easily pass through the wall. Note: The dog cannot be sent to "scout" the party's current hex and thus unlock nearby walls. 3. Join in Battle / Attack - If the dog is till in a hex when the party enters a battle there, the dog cube is moved to the Shepherd's column on the Battle Card. If there is not room for the dog (on the far left or right of the Battle Card), the dog will return to the Shepherds Character Card. If the dog is not in the same hex, activating the dog action allows you to move the dog from its hex (or space on the Shepherd card) on the Battle Card (in the Shepherd's column, as always). Once the dog is on the Battle Card, activating the dog action allows a melee attack with an automatic 1 damage to a monster in the column to its left or right (see diagram on Character Card). No die roll is necessary. When the Shepherd and her dog are on the Battle Card, they can swap positions at anytime without an action. If the dog is attacked during battle, the Shepherd takes the damage. The Shepherd may take damage twice this way. Note: At any time the dog can be sent back to the Shepherd's card. Third Cube If the Shepherd levels up, she gains an additional dog. The dog space on the card only holds one at a time, but once the space on the card frees up, the second dog cube will move onto the card. Until it can be put into play, the third cube is placed off the card. This second dog could go to another hex on the map or join in battle. One dog action adds one dog to the Battle Card. Also, one dog action either places a dog into battle or activates an already placed dog's attack, not both at the same time. Xander'' ''The Wizard' "There is much to fear from a wizard's mind." Background Xander, the first of his name amongst blue wizards of the third order, is a master of spellcasting and magical scrying. Ever the scholar, the years psent researching learning has left him with a hunger for adventure. Attributes The wizard has access to great and terrible energies but he must spend focal energy to achieve the most powerful of those. Cube Movement During the Wizard's turn you may move up to two cubes one space each or one cube two spaces. When moving a cube on the Magical paths, follow the arrows to determine which directions are allowed. Noe: You may not move a cube backwards. Focal Energy The Wizards energy is a powerful but fleeting resource. You must spend it to activate a ability icons or you may spend it to re-roll a die (one per die). If you choose to affect another player's die, they must agree to allow the effect. Using Abilities Unlike other characters, the Wizard cannot activate icons for free. Instead the Wizard must expend Energy as listed at the top of each column for the ability he wants to activate. # '''Ghost Hand - Move another Hero's cubes follow that Character's Cube movement rules. You may activate the resulting icons, following all normal rules for that action. Note: The player who controls the hero you target must agree. # Teleport - Change the order/location of Character cards on the table OR Character cubes (row and/or column) in the Battle Line. Note: When changing positions in the battle line, the characters may be placed in any row of the chosen column, and unlike normal battle movement, this only takes up the Wizard's turn. Third Cube / Level Up When the Wizard levels up he may add his 3rd dube to any open Magical path space. As long as the Wizard has this extra cube he may move any of his 3 cubes following his normal cube movement rules. Prepped Quick Attacks If the Wizard enters battle with his cube on an attack icon, he must spend the appropriate amount of energy to perform the quick attack. If he doesn't have enough energy, nothing happens.